Theurgy
Theurgy is a form of Numina used by the Society of Leopold to fight the supernaturals. Overview It is said the practice of Theurgy came into the Society during the Renaissance, when Christian scholars rediscovered the ancient arts of alchemy and magic. However, its roots stretch further back into Jewish mysticism and the teachings of Esoteric Christianity — to heighten one’s spiritual nature, to speak to one’s Higher Self, one’s Inner God, in order to better fathom the wisdoms of God — to hear and to see and to speak the mysteries that the fleshy ear, jellied eye, and tongue of clay could not. Yet many are the Inquisitors who take an ill view of Theurgy, proclaiming it is no different than Goety (magic that invokes evil spirits). To entertain the notion of “good” magic, they argue, is to begin down the slippery slope of temptation. These critics call Theurgists “''Simonites''”, after the magus whom defeated. The advocates of Theurgy maintain it is but another means of invoking Heaven. Theurgy is similar to Hedge Magic, but the superstitions and sacrifices powering this Numina will follow the idioms of the Christian Church. Theurgists often invoke the name of the Archangel Raziel, “''The Keeper of Secrets'',” “''The Angel of Mysteries'',” who, it is written, stands close to the throne of God and put down all of the secrets of the universe into a book. It is rumored that fragments of this tome, the famous Sefer Raziel Ha Malach, are locked away in the vaults of the Vatican. An Inquisitor might refer to any Numina with Christian trappings as “Theurgy,” though the Society has its own names for the Paths. For example, the Path of Healing, the Path of Divination, and Pyrokinesis are known as Via Medicamenti, Via Oraculi, and Via Ignis respectively. When using Astral Projection, an Inquisitor might pray to Raziel and actually feel the angel pull away the shroud to the higher mysteries. Via Geniorum This Via deals with the realm of spirits and the demonic. Knowledge of a spirit’s true name grants one power over it. Via Geniorum is a compilation of specific Rituals of graded levels of power. The rituals are broken into four catgories. *Summoning Rituals are those which allow the Theurgist to call for the spirit. Charisma + Occult (difficulty 9), extended roll of 8 or more successes. Each spirit requires a separate Rituals. *Binding Rituals allows the Theurgist to force a spirit into servitude. Manipulation + Occult (difficulty 8) *Dismissal Rituals allow a Theurgist to force a creature back to its native realm. *Protection Rituals protect individuals from specific types of Creatures. Wits + Occult (Difficulty 7) Grades * Calling * Spirit Summoning * Minor Summoning * Prime Summoning * Great Summoning Via Ignis This Via lets the Damned experience the flames of Hell before their final Death. This Via summons what appears to be normal fire, but it burns even those who are protected from normal flames. The Theurgist must be able to touch her intended victim. Effect: Dexterity + Brawl / Athletics; Cost: 1 Willpower (difficulty 6; the difficulty to envelop a weapon is 8) * 1-Die of Damage * 2-Dice of Damage * 3-Dice of Damage * 4-Dice of Damage * 5-Dice of Damage Via Medicamenti Those who practive this Via, also called the Way of Remedy, are healers. Via Medicamenti will knit bones, stop bleeding, and actually reverse inflicted damage. Effect: Roll Manipulation + Intuition; costs 1 Willpower per aiilment. * Soothe Minor pains. * Those who are Bruised, Hurt, or Injured heal 50% faster. * All Injuries up to Crippled heal 50% faster. Temporarily lessen the dice penalties by one level for damage through Crippled, and help Incapacitated characters get to their feet and move. * Heal chronic diseases like asthma or arthritis. Incapacitated character heal 50% faster. * Heal deadly conditions, but it takes a lot out of you and requires weeks of treatment. Broken Bones and Major trauma heal in one to three weeks of care. Via Necromantiae The Via Necromantiae is Theurgy designed to contact or banish the dead. Via Necromantiae does not have any grades. It resembles Via Geniorum in that it has rituals. *Communication: Theurgist may attempt to contact the dead. Charisma + Occult. Difficulty is the Shroud rating of the area. The difficulty can be reduced if the Theurgist has a Wraith's fetter. *Warding: Theurgist may protect an area from ghostly intrusion. Point of Willpower is expended and a successful Willpower roll (difficulty 7) is rolled. Each success indicates one week of successful Warding. *Expulsion: Theurgists may also use this Via to expel a haunting spirit. Manipulation + Occult (Difficulty Wraith's Willpower + 3) Successes needed is twice the Wraith's Willpower. Via Oraculi Through Via Oraculi, Theurgists may glimpse into the unknown future or see the unseen past. Effects: Perception + Occult; Cost: 1 Willpower * Up to 1 month into the past or 2 weeks into the future. * Up to 1 year into the past or 6 months into the future. * Up to 10 years into the past or 5 years into the future. * Up to 100 years into the past or 50 years into the future. * Any point in the past or future (difficulty 10 to see past 100 years ago or over 50 years into the future). References *VTM: The Inquisition, p. 60-63 *V20: The Hunters Hunted II, p. 125-126 Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:Inquisition (VTM) Category:Numina (WOD)